


Like all those other moments

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Sometimes I wonder [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len loves Mick. It's simple right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).



The girl is too perky; she's too loud, she's too enthusiastic, she's too... she's too blonde and Len doesn't try and let the jealousy, the anger and hostility that he holds towards her show. He's much to cool for that.   
  
Instead he sits at the table, bored to tears and half dozing off when they walk towards him. Mick has a arm slung around her tiny waist, she's pressed up against him, smacking on bubble gum and grinning from ear to ear when Mick leans and whispers something in her ear. Seconds later she flounces off, looking slightly annoyed. Mick sits next to him, ordering a drink.   
  
Len Huffs. He thought he left this side of Mick back in 2046. Which he doesn't know why he's feeling like this. When he and Mick hooked up they weren't exactly exclusive.   
  
"Hot. Right?" Mick asks watching her as she walks away. Len doesn't look, she's... okay. Too bubbly, not his type. He likes them the same way he likes other things, other people. A little surly and grumpy.   
  
"If you are into that sort of thing." Len responds, his voice is hollow, void of emotion.   
  
He catches Mick's eye. The other man is watching him as well.   
  
"Come on Snart. Dont get jealous. I'm sure she has a friend. I won't be the only one getting some if you play your cards right."   
  
Len rolls his eyes. "Look, do what you want.. I don't care."   
  
Mick grins, leans forward and presses a kiss to Len's lips, taking the man by surprise.   
  
"That doe-eyed, lust-filled glaze in your eyes says you do. We're not exclusive Snart. You can fuck who you want and I can do who I want. That was the agreement. And tonight, that pretty blonde is in my sight. Unless you want to watch Snart? I'm not against it."   
  
Len stands. "No thanks Mick. I'm going to head back to the safe house. Take Blondie to a hotel."   
  
"Oh? Why. Usually you don't mind when I bring someone back to the safe house. What's got ya in a fit Snart?"   
  
Mick's hand shoot out and grab Len's wrist, pulling him into his lap. Len hated this, hated that Mick treated him like a kid sometimes, just because he was bigger meant nothing.   
  
"Let me go." Len's teeth are clenched as he struggles in Mick's grip. A thought of biting him passes through Len's mind but knowing Mick, he'd think it was foreplay.   
  
He feels Mick hardening under him, stubby hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.   
  
"Want to have fun tonight? Leave Blondie to her own devices?" His breath reeks of alcohol and cigarettes and Len hated that smell, Mick knew that and yet he was breathing heavily in his face, agitating him.   
  
"No. Let me go. Have fun with her."   
  
Mick let's him go in an instant.   
  
"Maybe I've changed my mind. I want to have fun with you. Let's go."   
  
Mick gets up and brushes past Len. He shouldn't follow. He shouldn't but he can't help himself.   
  
He loves him more than his own life.   
  
                                              -----  
  
Mick rolls off of Len, pulling in a pair of pants and heading into the make shift kitchen. Len watches his movements with earnest, with love and he knows what this really is. What Mick really is to him and it can't go beyond that. Mick cares for him in his own way but the way that Len wants won't happen. Mick doesn't  identify with a sexuality. He likes sex, plain and simple. Doesn't matter where it comes from.   
  
"After the next heist I was thinking about heading to Keystone. There's an exhibit there. Want to case the place with me?" Len tries to keep his voice level. He's asking more of a date than anything with Mick, usually casing led to Mick being completely obedient with Len. Did whatever he asked of him. That was the rare moments and he'd take them when he could.   
  
Mick comes back to the bed with two beers in hand. He pops the cap of one and hands it to Len before doing his own.   
  
"Sure. I've got nothin better to do. We got a spot?"   
  
"Yeah. Lisa got us one there. Very high end compared to most of the ones here."   
  
"Is there a big enough bed? I've always wanted to work you over in different cities."   
  
Len takes a sip. "Didn't ask."   
  
"Well I'm sure there is."   
  
Mick puts the bottle down, doing the same with Len's before pulling him for another kiss.   
  
"Come on, I'm horny again."   
  
                                            -----  
  
  
Mick is fast asleep when Len sneaks out. Well, not sleep but he didn't want to wake Mick while he went for more condoms. Mick's stamina was something Len would never get used to.   
  
Ever.   
  
The woman working looks at him through eyelashes caked with too much mascara, she quirks and eyebrow at the three boxes of extra large that he buys and he wants to know what she's thinking at the moment. If she's think about him.   
  
He pays for his stuff and heads back into the chill night air. He clutches the bag tighter, it's not like he doesn't know this area and mps of the people know not to mess with him.   
  
He can hear the sirens. Most likely the flash isn't too far behind them. It's just another night in Central City.   
  
When He makes it back Mick is still passed out. He drops the stuff onto a chair and strips out of his clothes, slipping back into bed with Len. Soon enough strong arms wrap around his middle, pulling him close to a broad chest.   
  
He snuggles close, in hopes that maybe, maybe all of this will be worth it some time in the future, that maybe Mick will understand, see that he wants to be with him in that way and not as just a fuck toy.   
  
He hopes. 


End file.
